A New Life Under The Sea
by Peredhel
Summary: Ein neues Leben beginnt für Susan als sie ihren Dienst auf der Sea Quest antritt. Sie ist beliebt unter den Kollegen und auch mit Lucas, der in ihren Alter ist versteht sie sich sehr gut. Doch der Job ist gefährlicher als er Anfangs zu sein schien...
1. Chapter 1

A New Life Under The Sea  
  
  
  
Hauptcharaktere: Lucas Wolenczak, Susan Lynch, Nathan Bridger, Tim Brody, Toni Picollo,...  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Spoiler: -  
  
  
  
Inhalt: Ein neues Leben beginnt für Susan als sie ihren Dienst auf der Sea Quest antritt. Sie ist beliebt unter den Kollegen und auch mit Lucas, der in ihren Alter ist versteht sie sich sehr gut. Doch der Job ist gefährlicher als er Anfangs zu sein schien...   
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Diese FanFiction habe ich vor 2 Jahren begonnen. Ich hab sie durch Zufall wieder gefunden und dachte mir, da könnte ich doch dran weiterschreiben. Also hab ich sie noch einmal überarbeitet und daran weiter geschrieben. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
  
Part 1  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 2018:  
  
Mein Name ist Susan und ich bin 18 Jahre alt.  
  
Die Schule hatte ich damals abgeschlossen und ich versuchte einen Job zu bekommen der mir Spaß machte und dem ich auch gewachsen war.  
  
Da ich an der Küste Floridas wohnte, versuchte ich einen Job auf der Sea Quest, dem neuen U-Boot der U.E.O., zu bekommen. Ich malte mir keine allzu großen Chancen aus, war ich doch noch so jung.  
  
Aber ich hatte 2 Vorteile. Ich war wie meine Mutter mich nannte ein kleines Computergenie und kannte mich schon damals mit dem Ozean und deren Bewohnern sehr gut aus.  
  
Die Ferien begannen.  
  
Während ich auf die Antwort der Sea Quest wartete, sah ich mich nach einem anderen Job um.  
  
Ich stellte mich in Sea World als Delphintrainerin vor. Ich hatte schon 2 Jahre zuvor die Möglichkeit so einen Job auszuüben, damals war das in Miami.  
  
Einer der Cheftrainer brachte mich zum Delphinbecken um zu sehen wie ich mich in der Gegenwart der Delphine verhalten würde.  
  
Ich ließ meine Hand ins Wasser und britschelte damit ein bisschen herum.  
  
Kaum eine Sekunde später tauchte auch schon einer der Delphine vor mir auf und schnatterte mir etwas entgegen. Der Kleine ließ sich von mir streicheln und schien es sichtlich zu genießen.  
  
"Er scheint sie zu mögen!"der Trainer lehnte sich neben mir ans Geländer, „Das ist Darwin, er ist der Delphin von Captain Bridger! Er kommt mit auf die Sea Quest, er hat mir erzählt dass sie extra ein Becken für ihn an der Kommandobrücke gebaut haben!"  
  
"Sie meinen den Captain der Sea Quest?!"erstaunt und fragend zugleich sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Genau der!"Er lächelte und streckte mir die Hand entgegen: „Wenn sie wollen können sie den Job haben, sofern sie nicht die Zusage der Sea Quest bekommen!"  
  
"Vielen Dank!"Ich gab ihm die Hand.  
  
Dann zeigte er mir das ganze Gelände und alles was ich sonst noch wissen musste.  
  
Als ich nach Hause kam erzählte ich meiner Mutter gleich dass ich den Job bekommen hatte. Sie freute sich für mich und ich wusste dass sie sich innerlich wünschte, dass ich keine Nachricht von der Sea Quest bekommen sollte. Denn wenn ich den Job auf der Sea Quest bekommen würde, wäre ich über längere Zeit nicht zu Hause und auch so wäre der Job viel gefährlicher als Delphinen beizubringen durch einen großen Ring zu springen.  
  
Noch am gleichen Abend traf ich mich mit meinen Freunden Phil, Joe, Kelly, Will und meiner besten Freundin Mariah in unserem Stammlokal dem Beach. Kelly und Will waren zusammen genauso wie Phil und Mariah.  
  
Alle aus der Clique hatten sich bei der Sea Quest beworben. Die meisten davon aber nur, weil sie wissen wollten, ob sie überhaupt eine Chance hätten. Ich glaube die Einzigen die es wirklich ernst meinten waren Will und Joe.  
  
Nachdem wir schon einige Zeit im Beach saßen kam auch schon Matt, einer der Kellner zu uns an den Tisch und fragte uns was wir zu trinken möchten.  
  
Als Matt mit unseren Getränken zurück zu unserem Tisch kam, setzte er sich plötzlich neben mich: „Na, wie geht's dir „Miss Sea Quest"?"  
  
"Ganz gut und dir?"  
  
"Jetzt geht's mir gut!"er setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf und rückte noch näher an mich heran: „Wir sehen uns so selten, hast du nicht mal Lust mit mir auszugehen?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht!"ich rutschte ein Stück weiter von ihm weg, „Du hast doch sicher genug Mädchen mit denen du dich Vergnügen kannst, oder?!"  
  
"Du gehst schon noch mit mir aus, drauf wette ich!"sagte er noch und verschwand dann wieder mit seinem Tablett in Richtung Küche.  
  
Ich konnte Matt nicht ausstehen. Er sah zwar gut aus, aber er war nichts anderes als ein kleiner Macho.  
  
Um 22 Uhr ging jeder von uns nach Hause. Joe und ich hatten den gleichen Weg, also brachte er mich noch nach Hause.  
  
Am nächsten morgen stand ich erst um 9°° Uhr auf. Meine Mutter war schon in der Arbeit, aber das Frühstück für mich stand auf dem Tisch.  
  
Nachdem ich den Toaster einschaltete, schnappte ich mir erst mal die Morgenzeitung und begann darin zu blättern. Da war er auch schon , ein zweiseitiger Bericht über die Sea Quest. Unter anderem stand darin, dass Darwin wie auch eine Seherin (jemand der Gedankenlesen kann) an Board sein wird.  
  
Sie schrieben auch, dass man die Sea Quest heute besichtige könne.  
  
Das wollte ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und so rief ich gleich jeden aus meiner Clique an. Nur leider hatte niemand Zeit und so musste ich alleine gehen.  
  
Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hafen. Der Eintritt kostete 5 Dollar, brachte mich also nicht in den Ruin.  
  
Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde warten musste, kam ich mit der nächsten Gruppe dran.  
  
Es war toll. Durch die ganze Sea Quest führten Schächte mit Wasser, meistens waren sie aus dicken Glasscheiben. Sie waren extra für Darwin gebaut worden, damit er überall hinschwimmen konnte.  
  
Die Kommandobrücke war sehr groß, sie hatten dort eine Menge Computer und große Bildschirme. Jeder der auf der Kommandobrücke arbeiten würde, hatte seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz. Natürlich war auch dort ein kleines Becken für Darwin.  
  
Dann wurden wir noch durch das restliche U-Boot geführt. Unter anderem sahen wir noch das Labor und die Rettungskapseln. Leider bekamen wir Captain Bridger nicht zu Gesicht. Ich hätte ihn gerne einmal kennen gelernt, den Mann der sich es zutraute die Sea Quest zu kommandieren.  
  
Nach der Führung ging ich zur Information. Ich fragte nach, wann wir bescheid bekommen würden, wenn man aufgenommen ist, oder auch nicht. Die Dame hinter der Glasscheibe erklärte mir, dass ich heute oder spätestens morgen einen Briefumschlag mit einer Liste derer die einen Job auf der Sea Quest haben, bekommen würde. Sollte es der Fall sein, dass ich aufgenommen werden würde, dann sollte ich am Montag um 8°° Uhr mit Gepäck am Hafen an der die Sea Quest liegt zur Stelle sein.  
  
Voller Nervosität ging ich nach Haue und beschloss noch zum Strand hinunter zu gehen.  
  
Ich legte mich auf meine Badetuch und ließ mich sonnen.  
  
Ich sah einen Jungen zu, der mit seinem Jetski über das Wasser düste. Es war Lucas Wolenczak. Er war ein Computergenie und Ozeanfreak. Ich kannte ihn damals noch nicht.  
  
Ich sah noch eine Weile zu. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Flossen und meine Taucherbrille und ging ins Wasser um mich ein wenig vor der bevorstehenden Nachricht abzulenken....  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ich freue mich schon über euer Feedback :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2  
**

Es war schon halb drei und ich hatte noch gar nichts zu Mittag gegessen, also machte ich mich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Ich setzte mich mit einer Limo und einem Sandwich vor dem Fernseher. Kaum 5 Minuten später läutete es an der Tür. Und wie von der Tarantel gestochen türmte ich auf sie zu und riss sie auf. Es war der Postmann. Doch leider war nichts für mich dabei.   
  
Kurze Zeit später läutete das Telefon. Es war Mariah, die wissen wollte ob ich schon einen Brief erhalten hätte. Leider musste ich dies verneinen. Wir machten uns aus, dass wir uns mit den Rest der Clique um 17 Uhr.  
  
Nachdem ich noch eine dusche genommen und mich umgezogen hatte, machte ich mich auch schon auf den Weg.  
Ich liebte diese Nachmittagssonne und diese frische Meeresbrise einfach.   
  
Als ich am Peer ankam, warteten meine Freunde schon auf mich. Sofort überfielen sie mich mit Fragen über die Sea Quest und ich beantwortete sie ihnen so gut ich konnte.  
Und schon alleine durch meine Erzählungen waren sie begeistert von der Sea Quest.   
  
Wir beschlossen wieder ins Beach zu gehen. Dort angekommen suchten wir uns einen freien Tisch. Wir hatten Glück, unser Stammtisch war noch frei. Es war ziemlich viel los. Und als nach einer Ewigkeit noch immer kein Kellner auftauchte, ging ich zur Bar hinüber um uns etwas zu trinken zu bestellen.  
  
Mit einem Tablett in der Hand und 6 Gläsern darauf versuchte ich durch die tanzende Menge heil wieder zurück zu den anderen zu kommen.  
Als ich mich wieder hinsetzte, sah ich dass jemand am Strand herumtorkelte. Beim genaueren hinsehen erkannte ich Matt. Er war anscheinend wieder einmal betrunken, dass war nichts neues, also dachte ich mir nichts weiter dabei.  
  
Wir ließen uns die Cocktails die ich bestellt hatte schmecken und obwohl wir noch nicht einmal wussten, ob jemand von uns es überhaupt auf die Sea Quest schafft, malten wir uns trotzdem schon aus, wie es wohl auf der Sea Quest zugehen würde.   
  
„Habt ihr dass gehört?!" Kelly drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Strand.  
"Was denn?!" fragte Phil neugierig.  
"Da ruft doch jemand um Hilfe!" Kelly sprang von ihren Platz auf.  
  
"Greg, schalt mal die Musik ab!" rief Phil seinem Freund hinter der Bar zu.  
Und als die Musik Sekunden später verstummte, hörten wir tatsächlich jemanden „Hilfe" rufen.  
  
"Dass ist Matt!" Will zeigte mit dem Finger aufs offene Meer.   
  
‚Dieser Idiot!' war dass erste was mir durch den Kopf schoss.  
"Wir müssen ihm helfen!" rief ich schließlich und rannte so schnell ich konnte den Strand entlang. Will tat es mir gleich und rannte mir hinterher.  
  
Ich bemerkte nicht wie Captain Bridger und Lucas, die gerade am Strand spazieren gingen, alles mitbekamen.   
  
Will und ich stürzten uns in das kalte Wasser und schwammen zu Matt hinüber, der leblos mit dem Kopf nach unten auf dem Wasser lag. So schnell wir konnten zogen wir ihn aus dem Wassern.  
  
Matt hatte einen Puls, aber er atmete nicht und so begann ich mit der Mund zu Mund Beatmung.  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er wieder zu atmen begann. Erleichtert sah ich kurz in den Himmel hinauf.  
  
Matt setzte sich langsam wieder auf und griff sich auf den Kopf. Plötzlich setzte er wieder dieses schelmische Lächeln auf, dass ich so an ihm hasste: „Danke meine Süße, jetzt geht's mir wieder gut! Können wir das wiederholen?!"   
  
„Du machst mich krank!" Ich stand wieder auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich mit Will ins Beach zurück.   
  
„Super gemacht!" Mariah klopfte mir auf die Schulter.'  
  
"Matt ist wirklich nicht normal, wenn er schon Betrunken ist, dann soll er wenigstens an Land bleiben!" verärgert aber trotzdem erleichtert, dass ihm nichts geschehen ist setzte ich mich wieder an den Tisch.  
  
Um 22 Uhr machte ich mich dann auf den Heimweg. Die anderen bliebe noch etwas.   
  
Auf den Weg nach Hause, kam ich bei der Sea Quest vorbei. Ein ziemlich großer Wachposten stand am Hafeneingang. Beim genaueren hinsehen konnte ich erkennen, dass er ein Degger war. Er sah sehr nett aus, also grüßte ich ihn und irgendwie kamen wir schließlich ins Gespräch.   
  
Ich konnte die meisten Degger gut leiden, dieser hier war besonders nett.   
  
Plötzlich rief jemand: „Dagwood!"  
  
Da sah ich auf die Uhr, und musste feststellen dass es mittlerweile ziemlich spät geworden war. „Ich muss leider gehen! Bye Dagwood, vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!" verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und machte mich weiter auf den Heimweg.   
  
„Machs gut!" rief er mir noch hinterher.   
  
Im selben Moment tauchte Lucas neben Dagwood auf. Er folgte Dagwoods Blick: „Wer war das?"   
  
„Ein Mädchen!" antwortete Dagwood nur.   
  
„Sehr witzig, das sehe ich auch!" er machte eine kurze Pause , „Ich soll dir sagen, dass du gleich abgelöst wirst!" Innerlich wollte Lucas jedoch wissen mit wem Dagwood eben gerade gesprochen hatte.  


------------------------------ 

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Sea World. Mein Boss gab mir einen Neoprenanzug in meiner Größe und gleich darauf machte ich mich auch schon auf den Weg zum Delphinbecken. Er bat mich davor noch darum, mich etwas näher mit Darwin zu beschäftigen. Diese Bitte erfüllte ich nur allzu gerne.   
  
Ich setzte mich zu Darwin ans Becken und fütterte ihn mit ein paar Fischen. Schließlich sieg ich ins Wasser und schwamm ein bisschen im Becken umher, damit sich die Delphine ein bisschen an mich, also noch eine fremde Person etwas gewöhnen können.   
  
Plötzlich ertönte durch die Lautsprecher Musik. Darwin begann vergnügt zu quietschen. Dass gefiel im wohl. Ich war völlig verwundert darüber, dass er so zutraulich war. Schon nach einer halben Stunde die ich mit ihm im Wasser verbrachte ließ er mich mit sich mitschwimmen. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach unglaublich. So ein starkes Tier neben dir zu haben und doch Gewissheit darüber zu haben, dass es dir nichts tut.   
  
Ich hatte so viel Spaß, dass ich Captain Bridger, Lucas, Dagwood und meinen Boss gar nicht bemerkte, die am anderen Ende des Beckens standen und sich unterhielten.   
  
Als mich Dagwood sah, winkte er mir zu. Ich lächelte und winkte zurück  
  
Lucas bemerkte Dagwoods gewinke und sah in die Richtung hinüber in die Dagwood grinste. Doch er sah mich wieder nur von hinten, denn ich stieg gerade aus dem Becken.   
  
Captain Bridger merkte wie sich Lucas den Hals nach mir ausrenkte und musste daraufhin kopfschüttelnd lächeln.   
  
„Dass ist das Mädchen von Gestern!" sagte Dagwood schließlich zu Lucas.   
  
„Wie heißt sie?!" wollte Lucas von ihm wissen.   
  
Doch Dagwood zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
  
„Lucas das hier ist wichtig, pass bitte auf!" riss Bridger ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
„Ja!" sagte Lucas und sah noch ein einziges mal in meiner Richtung bevor er sich wieder dem Vortrag widmete.   
  
Ich ging mich umziehen. Als ich fertig angezogen wieder zurück zum Becken kam, waren Lucas und Dagwood auch schon wieder fort. Nur noch Captain Bridger und mein Boss standen noch am Becken.   
  
Captain Bridger sah zu mir hinüber und wollte von meinem Chef wissen wer ich bin.   
  
„Das ist Susan Lynch. Sie hat sich auch bei ihnen beworben. Wenn sie den Job auf der Sea Quest nicht bekommt, wird sie hier bei mir arbeiten." erklärte er, „Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung dass sie mit Darwin schwimmt!"   
  
„Natürlich, solange Darwin nichts dagegen hat!" Bridger lachte und sah noch einmal zu mir herüber als ich mich mit Darwin spielte, „Die Beiden scheinen sich ja gut zu verstehen. Normalerweise ist Darwin nicht so zutraulich. So aufgeweckt ist er bisher nur bei Lucas gewesen!"  
  
Als ich auf die Uhr sah, war es schon halb 12. Jetzt musste also die Post bald kommen.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von Darwin und ging dann mit dem Neoprenanzug zu Bridger und meinen Chef hinüber.  
  
"Oh, Danke Susan! Hier, dass ist Captain Bridger!" stellte er mich vor.  
  
"Gute Tag, ich bin Susan Lynch!" ich gab ihm die Hand. „Sie haben da einen sehr begabten Delphin!" sagte ich und zeigte zu Darwin hinüber.   
  
„Danke! Sie scheinen sich ja sehr gut mit Darwin zu verstehen!" stellte er schließlich fest.   
  
„Ja, also ich habe ihn schon ins Herz geschlossen!" musste ich zugeben. „Leider muss ich schon los! Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück mit der Sea Quest, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen!"...   
  


**Fortsetzung folgt   
  
**-----------------------------------------  
_Sorry, hat doch etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe euch hat das neue Kapitel gefallen! Geht bald weiter...  
über Feedback freue ich mich immer :D  
  
Lg, eure Peredhel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3  
**

Zu Hause angekommen, ging ich gleich zum Briefkasten. Und da war er, der Briefumschlag der Sea Quest. Ich war ganz aufgeregt und setzte mich auf die Couch als ich zu lesen begann:

_Sehr geehrte Frau Lynch, _

_Vielen Dank für Ihre Bewerbung auf unseren neuen U-Boot der „Sea Quest". _

_Finden Sie ihren Namen auf der folgenden Namensliste, dann haben Sie es geschafft und wir dürfen Sie dann demnächst bei uns an Board begrüßen. _

_Captain Nathan Bridger (Kommandierender Offizier) _

_Commander Jonathan Devin Ford (Erster Offizier) _

_Lt. Tim O'Neil (Kommunikationsoffizier) _

_Chief Miguel Ortiz (Sensoroffizier) _

_Dr. Kristin Westphalen (Wissenschaftsoffizier und Chefarzt) _

_Lt. Benjamin Krieg (Versorgungsoffizier) _

_Chief Manilow Crocker (Sicherheitsoffizier)  
Lucas Wolenczak (Chefcomputeranalytiker) _

_Tony Piccolo (Steuermann) _

_Lt. James Brody (Sicherheits- und Waffenoffizier) _

_Dr. Wendy Smith (Ärztin, Seherin) _

_Dagwood (Zivilist) _

_Fähnrich Lonnie Henderson (Steuerfrau) _

_Susan Lynch (Kommunikationsoffizier, Computeranalytiker) _

_William Graig (Sensoroffizier) _

_…   
  
Ihre U.E.O_

Da stand mein Name. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben. Ich glaube in diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Auch war ich froh darüber dass Will dabei war. Ansonsten hatte es aber keiner aus meiner Clique geschafft. 

Kaum eine Minute später klingelte das Telefon. Kelly war dran um mir zu gratulieren. Auch sie hatte einen Brief bekommen, doch ihr Name war nicht auf der Liste. Sie gratulierte mir und freute sich für tierisch für mich. 

Wir machten uns aus, dass wir uns mit unseren Freunden um 14 Uhr im Beach treffen würden. 

Joe holte mich von zu Hause ab. Er gab mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange und lächelte: „Man sieht dass du dich freust! Du strahlst ja übers ganze Gesicht!" 

„Ich hab auch allen Grund dazu!" stolz hielt ich ihm den Brief vor die Nase zum Beweis dass ich auch wirklich draufstand. 

„Ah, da stehst du ja tatsächlich!" er grinste und senkte seinen Blick dann wieder auf das Blatt Papier, „Vielleicht kenne ich ja noch jemanden!" Er begann die Namen laut vorzulesen. Bei Lucas bleib er stehen. 

„Wieso liest du nicht weiter? Oder kennst du ihn leicht?!" fragend sah ich ihn an. 

„Ja, leider! Vor dem solltest du dich fernhalten!" meinte er. 

Da erinnerte ich mich daran, was mir Kelly vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatte. Joe hatte vor einigen Monaten einen anderen Jungen niedergeschlagen. Er drohte ihm dann es noch mal zu tun, wenn er der Polizei nicht erzählen würde dass es Lucas gewesen sei. 

Sie erzählte mir das Joe Lucas schon ehr lange kannte, er aber auf alles was Lucas tat eifersüchtig war und ihn dadurch so hassen würde. 

Also war Joe doch nicht so wie ich ihn immer einschätzte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen wir auch schon im Beach an. Die anderen freuten sich für Will und mich. Ich erzählte ihnen dass ich den Captain heute in Sea World getroffen hätte und dass er wirklich ehr freundlich herüberkam. 

Nachdem wir 2 Stunden im Beach verbrachten fragte ich durch die Runde: „Kommt jemand von euch mit einkaufen? Ich muss mir noch ein paar Bücher besorgen!" 

„Ich komme mit dir mit du Bücherwurm!" sagte Kelly. Gemeinsam machten wir uns also auf den Weg um ein paar Bücher für mich zu besorgen. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Ab und an kamen wir doch an einigen Klamottenläden vorbei du ließen den Inhalt meines Geldbeutels um so einiges schrumpfen. 

Am Sonntag war ich noch bis 22 Uhr im Beach. Ich verabschiedete mich von allen, den am nächsten Tag würde ich schon meinen Dienst auf der Sea Quest antreten. 

Als ich nach Hause ging kam ich wieder am Hafen vorbei an der die Sea Quest lag vorbei. 

Ich sah das Dagwood wieder Nachtwache hatte und ging daher zu ihm hinüber. 

„Hallo Dagwood! Wie geht's dir!" grüßte ich ihn. 

„Danke gut und dir?" fragte er mich etwas verwirrt, denn er hätte nicht gedacht mich wieder zu treffen. 

„Auch ganz gut! Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?! Schlaf gut!" ich machte kehrt um zu gehen. 

„Morgen?!" fragend sah mich Dagwood an. 

„Du wirst schon sehen!" ich lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann Richtung heimwärts. 

Als ich dann zu Hause ankam ging ich gleich schlafen. Denn meine Tasche für den nächsten Tag hatte ich schon gepackt. 

Nun es war es endlich Montag. Der so lang erwartete Tag war angebrochen. 

Meine Mum weckte mich um 7°° Uhr also blieb auch noch genug Zeit um etwas zu frühstücken. 

Eine halbe Stunde später läutete es an der Tür. Es war Joe, er wollte mich bis zum Hafen begleiten. Sehr erfreut war ich ehrlichgesagt nicht darüber, aber ich konnte ihn ja auch nicht einfach wieder wegschicken. Also verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Mum. Sie bat mich noch auf mich auf mich aufzupassen und ich versprach es ihr. 

Fünf Minuten vor 8 Uhr kamen wir am Hafen an. Kelly und Will waren auch schon da. Ich verabschiedete mich von Kelly und dann von Joe. Ich merkte nicht das Lucas hinter mir stand. 

Joe legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und gab mir einen Kuß auf die Wange: „Du wirst mir fehlen!" 

Etwas überrascht aber auch angewidert brachte ich nur ein: „Ciao!" heraus und wandte mich daraufhin auch gleich an Will, dem ich in die Sea Quest folgte. 

Er war erstaunt wie toll alles aussah. 

Wir folgten den anderen einen langen Gang entlang. Als wir in einem größeren beleuchteten Raum ankamen, in dem sich unter anderem auch die Einstiegsluken zu einigen kleinen Kampfubooten befanden, mussten wir uns in zwei Reihen aufstellen. 

Wir bekamen jeder einen Beutel mit einer Uniform darin 

Captain Bridger begrüßte jeden persönlich. Als er bei mir ankam streckte er mir ebenfalls die Hand entgegen. „Susan Lynch!" sagte ich und schüttelte seine Hand. Er nickte lächelnd und machte seine Runde zu Ende. 

„Chief Crocker wird sie jetzt zu ihren Quartieren bringen. Danach bitte ich sie alle auf die Brücke zu kommen!" sagte der Captain, dann drehte er sich noch zu mir: „Ms. Lynch kommen sie doch bitte gleich mit mir mit in den Konferenzsaal. Ich nickte. Und während die anderen Chief Crocker folgten, folgte ich den Captain zum Konferenzsaal. Ich war etwas nervös. 

Im Konferenzsaal angekommen stellte er mich zwei Frauen und einen dunkelhäutigen Mann vor. Der Mann war Commander Ford und die beiden Frauen waren die Ärztinnen Dr. Westphalen und Dr. Smith. Wobei Dr. Wendy Smith die Gabe des Sehens beherrschte.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine junger gutaussehender Mann trat ein: „Captain ich...!"  
Doch der Captain unterbrach ihn: „Lucas, du kommst gerade zur rechten Zeit. Susan Lynch das ist Lucas Wolenczak unser Chefcomputeranalytiker. Sie werden unter anderem mit ihm zusammenarbeiten! Außerdem arbeitet er mit Darwin!" Lucas hielt mir die Hand entgegen und ich konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen: „Hi!" Und obwohl ich nervös war brachte auch ich ein Lächeln hervor....   
  


**Fortsetzung folgt   
  
**

_Vielen Lieben Dank für eure netten Kommis, freu mich wirklich irre darüber. Werde gleich am nächsten Kapitel weiterschreiben!!!!  
Eure Peredhel_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Der Captain bat uns Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Susan, sie und Lucas werden uns hier an Board sehr behilflich sein. Es wäre mir ein anliegen wenn ihr euch beide um Darwin kümmern würdet. Auf der Brücke habt ihr beide jeder einen eigenen Platz. Susan, ihre Uniform liegt schon auf ihren Zimmer bereit."Der Captain unterbrach sich kurz um etwas in seinen Unterlagen nachzusehen, dann sprach er weiter: „Susan ihre Kabine, die sie sich mit Fähnrich Henderson teilen, befindet sich auf Deck 2 und hat die Nummer 16. Meine Kabine mit der Nummer 1 befindet sich auf Deck 1, nur damit sie es wissen....so, ich glaube das wäre es dann fürs erste. Um 12 Uhr treffen wir uns dann alle auf der Kommandobrücke!"  
  
„Vielen Dank, Captain!" Ich stand auf und nachdem auch er noch einmal aufgestanden war, salutierte ich vor ihm.  
  
Als ich gerade im Stande war den Raum zu verlassen, sagte der Captain noch: „Lucas wird sie dann wenn es ihnen recht ist noch herumführen!"  
  
Lucas machte einen etwas überraschten Eindruck, hatte er dies doch jetzt nicht erwartet.  
  
Ich sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte: „Ja, das wäre sehr nett von ihm!"  
  
„Sicher doch!"sagte er etwas verlegen und ich merkte wie er versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Schließlich verließ ich den Raum und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner Kabine auf Deck 2. Als ich vor meiner Kabine ankam und die Tür öffnete war Henderson gerade dabei ihre Sachen auszupacken. Meine Tasche und meine Uniform lagen auch schon im Zimmer.  
  
„Hi, du musst Susan sein!"begrüßte sie mich ganz freundlich, „Ich bin Lonnie Henderson!"  
  
„Hi, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"dann viel mir erst auf wie toll und modern die Kabine aussah. Es waren keine normalen Betten im Zimmer, sie hingen übereinander, fast wie normale Stockbetten. Anstatt der Wand am oberen Bett wurde eine große Glasscheibe eingebaut, die an einem Durchgang lag, der mit Wasser befüllt war, so konnte Darwin durch das ganze U-Boot schwimmen. Man konnte sogar in die nebenliegende Kabine sehen, denn dort war ebenfalls an der oberen Bettwand eine großes Fenster angebracht.  
  
„Ich hab mir das untere Bett genommen, ist das okay?!"fragte mich Lonnie etwas unsicher.  
  
Das war sogar super, ich wollte so und so das Obere habe: „Nein, kein Problem!"  
  
Während ich mir meine Uniform anzog, die sogar wie angegossen passte, fragte ich Lonnie: „Kennst du eigentlich jemanden von hier?"  
  
Sie schloss ihren Kasten und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett um sich ihre Schuhe anzuziehen: „Ja, ich kenne Toni Piccolo. Er ist Steuermann, wir haben die Ausbildung in der selben Mannschaft gemacht!...Und, kennst du hier jemanden?"neugierig sah sie mich an.  
  
Auch ich zog mir nun meine Schuhe an. „Ich kenne Will, also William Graig. Er ist einer der Sensoroffiziere an Board und ein guter Freund von mir." erklärte ich ihr.  
  
„Ein guter Freund?!"Lonnie wurde neugierig und grinste.  
  
Ich musste lachen: „Ja, nur ein guter Freund. Er ist der Freund meiner besten Freundin!"  
  
„Oh, na dann!" Im gleichen Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Lonnie stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Lucas Wolenczak!"hörte ich eine freundliche Männerstimme.  
  
"Ich bin Lonnie Henderson. Wie kann ich dir helfen?!"fragte Lonnie und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen während sie Lucas fragend ansah.  
  
„Hallo Susan!"Lucas sah an Lonnie vorbei zu mir hinüber, „Bist du fertig?!"  
  
"Ja, bin bereit für die große Führung!"lächelnd stand ich auf und ging zu Lucas hinüber.  
  
"Große Führung?!"Lonnie sah mich fragend an als ich aus dem Zimmer ging.  
  
Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihr um: „Lucas soll mir die Sea Quest zeigen. Befehl des Captains!"  
  
Lonnie tat verspielt ernst: „Na dann ist ja alles klar. Abmarsch Rekrut!" Lächelnd verschwand sie wieder im Zimmer und ich machte mich mit Lucas auf den Weg.  
  
Nachdem wir ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, blieb Lucas an der Kabine die genau neben unserer lag stehen: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss nur schnell etwas holen!"  
  
„Dass ist deine Kabine?!"überrascht sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Ja, die von Piccolo und mir!"Er lächelte mir noch kurz und verschwand dann für ein paar Minuten in seiner Kabine. Als er wieder auftauchte hatte er eine Art Wacki Tacki in der Hand.  
  
"Ein neues Handy?!"fragte ich neugierig.  
  
Lucas musste lachen: „Nein, aber fast! Dass ist ein Sprachkommunikatohr für Darwin."  
  
"Ein Sprachkommunikatohr. Und er funktioniert?!"ich konnte selbst gar nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Ich hatte schon oft davon gehört, dass die verschiedensten Geräte gebaut wurden um sich mit den Tieren unterhalten zu können. Habe aber noch nie davon gehört, dass so etwas wirklich funktionieren sollte.  
  
"Wir werden es gleich mal testen. Er ist zwar noch nicht perfekt, aber immerhin er funktioniert!"erklärte mir Lucas.  
  
Gespannt folgte ich ihm ins Labor, indem auch das große Becken von Darwin lag.  
  
Wir setzten uns an den Beckenrand und gleich darauf schaltete Lucas auch schon den Kommunikatohr ein. „Darwin!"sprach er hinein, „Komm her, Darwin!"  
  
Kaum ein paar Sekunden später, sah ich ihn auch schon auf uns zuschwimmen und fröhliches quieken ertönte als er schließlich vor uns auftauchte.  
  
Ich streichelte ihn ein paar mal über den Kopf und freute mich wirklich tierisch darüber ihn wieder zu sehen. Er war mir in der kurzen Zeit in der ich bei ihm war so ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
„Darwin, wie geht es dir?"fragte Lucas wieder in dem Kommunikatohr hinein.  
  
Darwin begann wieder zu quieken, doch plötzlich ertönten Wörter aus dem Kommunikatohr: „Gut. Lucas geht es auch gut?!"  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, konnte ich doch nicht glauben, was ich da eben hörte.  
  
"Lucas, dass ist ja unglaublich, es funktioniert tatsächlich!"Ich war vollkommen begeistert. Lucas war nicht viel älter als ich und hatte so etwas zu stande gebracht. Er musste wahrhaft ein Genie sein, anders konnte ich mir das damals nicht erklären.  
  
"Ich habe den Kommunikatohr vor einem Jahr begonnen zu bauen und wie du ja siehst funktioniert er einigermaßen. Allerdings ist er noch nicht ganz fertig, es fehlen noch so einige Dinge in der Programmierung außerdem müsste man auch genug mit Darwin arbeiten, damit auch er die Dinge die er spricht zu verstehen beginnt. Und genau hier kommst du ins Spiel!"Lucas sah mich nun wieder an: „Ich schaffe dass alles nicht alleine und als mir der Captain von dir erzählt hat, habe ich sofort daran gedacht, dass du die richtige für diesen Job wärst, also um mir zu helfen. Es liegt natürlich an dir, ob du auch Interesse daran hast."  
  
Während Lucas mit mir sprach lag immer so ein kleines liebliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ich weiß nicht, kann ich es lieblich bezeichnen. Doch ich glaube es ist dir richtige Bezeichnung dafür, ein liebliches schüchternes Lächeln. Er schien mir sehr ähnlich zu sein, von der Art und dadurch freute ich mich umso mehr auf unsere Zusammenarbeit.  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre dir helfen zu dürfen!"sagte ich lächelnd und sah zu Lucas auf.  
  
Dieser war sichtlich erfreut und auch erleichtert über meine Antwort.  
  
Er drehte sich daraufhin zu Darwin und sprach in dem Kommunikatohr hinein: „Darwin, dass ist S...!"Doch Darwin unterbrach ihn: „Susan!"  
  
Etwas verwirrt sah Lucas Darwin an: „Ja, aber woher weißt du dass?!"  
  
"Susan und Darwin, schwimmen!"sagte Darwin.  
  
"Genau Darwin!"ich musste lachen und fuhr dem Delphin wieder über seinen Kopf, dann wandte ich mich wieder an Lucas: „Ich hatte mich die letzten paar Tage in Sea World um Darwin gekümmert. Hat dir der Captain nichts davon erzählt?!"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber ich glaube ich habe dich davor schon einmal gesehen, mit Dagwood am Peer. Kann dass sein?!"  
  
"Ja, dass könnte sein, ich hab mich mal kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Er ist ein netter Kerl!"  
  
"Da hast du allerdings recht!"stimmte mir Lucas zu.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat Dr. Westphalen das Labor: „Na Susan, was hältst du von Lucas Erfindung?!"  
  
"Unglaublich und einfach genial!"anders konnte es man nicht ausdrücken.  
  
Dr. Westphalen musste lachen, dann sah sie mich aber etwas ernst an: „Aber bitte vergiss nicht, es darf nicht an die Außenwelt gelangen. Dieses Projekt ist streng geheim."  
  
"Natürlich, ich werde es für mich behalten!"versprach ich... 


End file.
